The Chicago Way
The Chicago Way is the 19th episode and the fourteenth season finale of ER. It was first aired on NBC on May 15 in 2008. It was written by David Zabel and Lisa Zwerling. It was directed by Christopher Chulack. Plot A drunk patient's (guest star Steve Buchemi) actions endanger everyone at County. Pratt makes a move toward becoming Chief Resident; Gates worries about his future with Sam. Luka has an unexpected encounter with Dr. Moretti that convinces him to forgive Abby. At the end of the episode, an ambulance explodes with either Sam or Pratt inside. Short summary In the season finale, an ER patient with a mysterious past is afraid that people are trying to kill him. Dr. Moretti returns, trying to make amends for wrecking the marriage of Abby and Luka. Neela makes her way through a difficult M&M conference. Morris treats a woman with lupus who has an attractive daughter. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Archie Morris Quotes :Mr. Masterson (while standing on a bed): Listen up, everybody. I'm the last guy you want in your ER. (falls off the bed, injuring himself) :Pratt: You can say that again. :Luka (to Abby): Let's just go some place new. Somewhere where nobody knows us. I know we have good friends here in Chicago and you've got this great job... :Abby: Do you know that I love you more than I could ever explain? (the two of them kiss) Let's get outta here. :[During the M&M Conference] :Dr. Anspaugh: Sit down, Lucien! You're out of line! :Dubenko: No. I won't sit down and I'm not out of line, I'm not out of line at all. That's a joke. Wanna know what's out of line? I'll tell you what's out of line: a system so pathetically underfunded that we have a single trauma attending to cover the entire hospital at night. That's out of line. Letting a patient bleed out in the ICU because of a stupid rule, that's out of line. And you wanna know what else? Wanna know what else? Sitting by and watching my resident try and hide the fact that I left her alone in the OR. That's out of line. It's all out of line. :Moretti: Abby, I didn't know about you and Luka. I'm sorry. :Abby: Me too. :Moretti: Look, I just want to talk to you. Just for a sec about the way that I left. :Abby: It doesn't matter. :Moretti: Well, my kid was really sick, okay? And... and I lost my footing for awhile. :Abby: Yes, I know how that feels, trust me. :Moretti: Good. He was in a psych ward for eight weeks. Told me he wanted to die. :Abby: I'm very sorry to hear that. I am sorry, but I... :Moretti: Anyway, in the middle of it, his mother and I, you know, we started talking, really talking and by the time he got out of the hospital, we were a family again. :Abby: That's great for you. Really, really great. :Moretti: Look, all I'm trying to say is that every couple goes through some awful and messed up stuff. :Abby: Kevin, are you feeling guilty or responsible? Because you... because you're not. You don't have to. :Moretti: I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. :Abby: You don't have to be sorry. All you did was help me to ruin my life a little bit faster. That's it. I have to go back to work. (walks away) Category:Episodes Category:Season 14